Collagens and Disorders of Collagen Metabolism
Osteoporosis is the most common bone disease in humans. Primary osteoporosis, accompanied by increased susceptibility to fractures, results from a progressive reduction in skeletal bone mass. It is estimated to affect 15-20 million individuals in the USA alone. Its basis is an age-dependent imbalance in bone remodeling, i.e., in the rates of formation and resorption of bone tissue.
In the USA about 1.2 million osteoporosis-related fractures occur in the elderly each year including about 538,000 compression fractures of the spine, about 227,000 hip fractures and a substantial number of early fractured peripheral bones. Between 12 and 20% of the hip fractures are fatal because they cause severe trauma and bleeding, and half of the surviving patients require nursing home care. Total costs from osteoporosis-related injuries now amount to at least $10 billion annually in the USA (Riggs, New England Journal of Medicine 327:620-627 (1992)).
Osteoporosis is most common in postmenopausal women who, on average, lose 15% of their bone mass in the 10 years after menopause. This disease also occurs in men as they get older and in young amenorrheic women athletes. Despite the major, and growing, social and economic consequences of osteoporosis, the availability of reliable assays for measuring bone resorption rates in patients or in healthy subjects is very limited. Other disorders entailing (and correlated with) abnormalities in collagen metabolism include Paget's disease, Marfan's syndrome, osteogenesis imperfecta neoplastic growth in collagenous tissue, dwarfism, rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis and vasculitis syndrome.
Three known classes of human collagen have been described to date. The Class I collagens, subdivided into types. I, II, III, V, and XI, are known to form fibrils. Their full amino-acid sequence (to the extent they have been elucidated) are attached in Appendix A.
Collagen type I accounts for more than 90% of the organic matrix of bone. Therefore, in principle, it is possible to estimate the rate of bone resorption by monitoring the degradation of collagen type I. Likewise, a number of other disease states involving connective tissue can be monitored by determining the degradation of collagen. Examples are collagen type II degradation associated with rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis and collagen type III degradation in vasculitis syndrome.
Amino acid sequences of human type III collagen, human pro 1(II) collagen, and the entire prepro 1(III) chain of human type III collagen and corresponding cDNA clones have been investigated and determined by several groups of researchers; see Loil et al., Nucleic Acids Research 12:9383-9394 (1984); Sangiorgi et al., Nucleic Acids Research 13:2207-2225 (1985); Baldwin et al., Biochem J. 262:521-528 (1989); and Ala-Kokko et al., Biochem. J. 260:509-516 (1989).
Type I, II, and III collagens are all formed in the organism as procollagen molecules, comprising N-terminal and C-terminal propeptide sequences, which are attached to the core collagen molecules. After removal of the propeptides, which occur naturally in vivo during collagen synthesis, the remaining core of the collagen molecules consists largely of a triple-helical domain having terminal telopeptide sequences which are non-triple-helical. These telopeptide sequences have an important function as sites of intermolecular cross-linking of collagen fibrils extracellularly. The alpha-helical region also includes crosslinkable sites. Peptides from this region are part of the present invention.
Intermolecular cross-links provide collagen fibrils with biomechanical stability. The formation of these cross-links is initiated by modification of lysine and hydroxylysine residues to the corresponding aldehydes. Several of these residues located on adjacent chains of collagen will spontaneously form different intermolecular cross-links. The exact position of the sites for cross-linking on collagen telopeptides and from the helical region has been previously described. See, for example, Kuhn, K., in Immunochemistry of the Extracellular Matrix 1:1-29, CRC Press, Inc., Boca Raton, Fla. (1982), Eyre, D. R., Ann. Rev. Biochem. 53:717-48 (1984) or U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,103). Furthermore, the amino acid sequences of some potential sites for cross-linking in type I, II, and III collagen are given in Table 1 below.
The fibrous proteins, collagen and elastin, are cross-linked by a unique mechanism based on aldehyde formation from lysine or hydroxylysine side chains. Four homologous loci of cross-linking are evident in molecules of type I, II and III collagens (for review see Kuhn, K., in Immunochemistry of the Extracellular Matrix 1:1-29 (1982)). Two are aldehyde sites, one in each telopeptide region. The other two sites are hydroxylysine symmetrically placed at about 90 residues from each end of the molecule. When collagen molecules pack into fibrils, these latter sites in the helical region align and react with telopeptide aldehydes in adjacent molecules. There is now strong evidence that 3-hydroxypyridinium residues are the mature cross-link coming from hydroxylysine-derived aldehydes. The mature cross-linking residues of the other pathway, i.e. from aldehyde formation of lysine residues, is, however, still unknown.